TF2: The Quirk-less Teachers DISCONTINUED
by TheReaper9060
Summary: DISCONTINUED New Plot inside.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the first fanfiction I ever made. Shall we get started?

 **Note: I do not own anything except for the plot**

 **1234321**

* * *

"Well that the last of them. Damn robots." said a man with a Texan accent. This man is named is Dell Conagher, nicknamed the Engineer. He and 8 other men had been fighting waves after waves of never-ending robots that look like themselves. Most of the men like to use their occupation name than their real names, except for Dell and another man named Tavish Degroot, nicknamed the Demoman.

"I can't even believe that we are finally done with this crap, plus I can finally go back to Ma," said Scout with a Boston accent.

"Not so fast scout, I believe that Mr. Hale has something else that he needs you mercs to do for him," said a woman whose named Miss Pauling.

"Why should we do anything for that Australian nutjob. Sheila" said Sniper with an Australian accent

"Because this nutjob has a proposition for you," said a giant man walking up, this man was Saxton Hale. Saxton has chest hair that is in the shape of Australia

"Come I'll explain in my office," said Saxton

 **'3 hours of explaining later'**

"So basically you want us to teach a class full of superpowered teens that want to become heroes that is in Japan. I'm I correct Mr. Hale" said Spy with a French accent

"Why yes," said Saxton

"Okay, 1)Why should we do this at all 2)What are we getting out of this," said Spy

"Remember when you went to Japan for that weird Stijn place" They nod "Well I was having my own little adventure," said Saxton

 **Flashbaaaaaacccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkk! ( 1 Year Ago )**

"HIGH JUMP!" Said Saxton. While the mercs are killing in the shrine, he went to find a place to settle a MANN corporation building in Japan. Plus on the way, he was high jumping and causing trouble like punching buildings to rubble. Little does he knows a little white mouse-bear thing(AN: This is how I could describe him) wearing a business suit and a muscular blond man wearing a tight spandex was watching him fly and causing trouble for the police and pros to catch Saxton.

"Stop, could you care to tell us your name and why are you here because you look American," said the muscular man

"The names Saxton Hale, CEO of MANN Co. and I am here to settle a building for my mercs and now who are you now?" said Saxton

"My name is Nedzu," said the mouse bear

"And my name is ALL MIGHT!" said the blond man

"If you are a CEO owner, then why are you here wrecking buildings," said the Nedzu

"Just for fun," said Saxton

Nedzu and All Might looked unimpressed.

"How about this, I pay the damages and I will do any flavor you want at any time," said Saxton

The mouse-bear and the blond man thought about it until...

"Deal" Nedzu exclaimed

 **End of Flashback**

"So they called me about two weeks ago and told me about this job," said Saxton

"So what about our other question," said Dell

"Ah yes, about that I'm will to give you new weapons that were developed recently and 1 million dollars for each of you," said Saxton

They thought and they finally said deal.

* * *

Have good day folks and thank you


	2. I'm sorry

**This story is unable to continue due to fact of ...**

 **\- school work**

 **\- busy with video games**

 **\- reading other fan fiction**

 **\- and whole lot of reasons**

 **But main thing is that I don't have enough time or ideas. If you want to continue this story or even improve it feel free.(just PM me first) Below I have a new plot that you could use.**

 **My Possible new plot: After the USJ, the Japanese government decided UA High needed more protection from more possible infiltrations from the league. US had an idea that could help the Japanese government and at the same getting rid of a problem of theirs. The problem/solution was a mercenary team of 9, unfortunately that team is insane and wild. But the team was so good at getting the job done, to the point every government wanted them on their side. The Japanese Government accepted the team and places them in UA High for teaching and security reasons.**

 **You can decide what happens next.**


End file.
